ADVENTURE TIME with IP and PB
by Crazy 1234
Summary: princess bubblegum needs help whan ice king attacks the kingdom... again. what happens when she sees an old friend/lover. yeah ice prince is back... and finn is pissed. IP and PB go on the adventure of their life. Fluffy! sexy! kids! really pissed finn. changed rating cuz im parinoid. oh before i forget *cough* THIS IS NOT A RIPOFF OF "TO BREAK THE ICE" SO DONT SAY SHIT! ipXpb
1. Chapter 1

(A/N there isn't that many changes in the story so i got to give a shout to DesertRose4427 for healping me think of chapter 4 which would be up she needs help with her stories she started but didn't know how to do the chapters so she's helping me while she tries to figure it out.)

ADVENTURE TIME

(Finn and Jake were playing video games on BMO)

*knock knock*

Jake:"Hey Finn can you please get the door?"

Finn:"yeah man I'll get".

Princess Bubblegum: "Finn Jake I need your help" *worried*

Finn:"Sure PB what's up".

Princess Bubblegum:"Oh Finn I knew I can count you and Jake".

Finn:"... Oh um yo Jake what time it is ADVENTURE TIME.(Finn and Jake do fist bumps)

Jake:"Yeah it is PB whats wrong.

Princess Bubblegum:" Jake and Finn I'm sorry but I cannot tell you or or or Ice king will kill me oh no I said to much *PB cries*.

Finn:"WHAT?PB how did this all happen?

Jake: "Yeah Princess.

Princess Bubblegum:"Um well here it goes. _Ice King came in when I was doing a science experiment. Then he hit one of my testing tubes, while trying to grab me. Thank goodness he stepped into one of my potion, then he be came said he will kill me for doing that to he's attacking my Candy Kingdom, _my people are in danger".

Finn:"No way hes green? * Finn and Jake laughs*

Princess Bubblegum:"It's not funny Finn and Jake, he wants me to be his wife.

Finn:"NO I WILL NOT LET HIM DO THAT! NOT TO PB! * Princess Bubblegum blushes*

Princess Bubblegum:"Thank you Finn that is so sweet. * Finn cheeks turns pink*

Jake:"Oh come on stop the lovey dovey , lets kick some green Ice King.

Finn:"Jake's right lets kick some butt oh , Princess where is Ice king.

Princess Bubblegum : " All I know is Ice King is after me and my Kingdom. He already attacked the is all my fault for not stopping him. * Princess Bubblegum cries again*.

Finn: "Princess please stop 's not your fault. Jake and I are ready to kick Ice King, for what he done to you.

Princess Bubblegum: "Thank you so much. Oh and can I come with you two? Please.

Finn: " YES! um I mean if it's okay with Jake, cause I'm cool with it *Finn's cheeks start to turn pink again*

Jake : " I'm not sure about that, I mean didn't you say hes going to kill you?

Princess Bubblegum: " I understand. But what if I give him a piece of my mind?

Finn: " Woah PB no need for that, you can come-

Do you have Lady?

Finn: " JAKE! there is no time for that.

Princess Bubblegum : " Yes Jake she is right here.

Jake : " Then you can come, just be careful.

Finn : " Before we go, I need to talk to PB in private.

Jake : " Why?

Finn : " No need to know bro.

Jake : "OOhh I see where this is going.

Finn : "No dude it's not like that.

Jake : " whatever bro you can take your time.

Princess Bubblegum : " we have no I'm begging you get ready.

Finn : " Please come on lets go over there.

Princess Bubblegum : " Okay.

Finn : " Look PB I know that now I'm 18 and your 18 you know if we can-

Jake : "Finn lets go"

Finn: "Okay! Jeez"

Princess Bubblegum:" Come on Finn I- I think I know who can help us on finding the Ice King"

Finn:" Really Who?

(At the Ice King's Castle)

Jake:" Really PB?,When Finn said who we didn't mean Gunther"

Princess Bubblegum:" I know that but um someone else can help us"

Jake:" Gee I wonder who that could be"  
Princess Bubblegum:" Just follow me

the two followed the Princess up to the gates

Gaurd1 :" Why are you here

Princess Bubblegum:" I can to see you know the Ice Prince"

Gaurd2:" He is busy, So leave

Princess Bubblegum:" No! I want to see him Now!"

Gaurd1 :"Then you leave us no choice

Both of the Guards grab Princess Bubblegum by the arms

Finn:" Hey get your dirty Ice Fingers off PB!

Jake:" Yeah!

Finn, Jake and Princess Bubblegum fought the Guards

"Leave them alone!" in the dark shadows Yelled a tall lanky light blue figure

Guard1:" But my prince they are

" I know what they are"

Princess Bubblegum:" I-Ice Prince is that you?"

as the light blue figure came out of the shadows

Ice Prince:" Who else would that be my Dad?

Princess Bubblegum:" It is you Ice Prince" * blushing furiously*

she made her way to the prince, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers in he's snowy white hair

Ice Prince:" Princess you don't have touch my hair, it took me hours to make it look like this"

Princess Bubblegum:" Oh please your hair is always messy since your dad dragged me in to help you find your heart"

The Ice Prince smirked

Ice Prince:" Anyway what brings you here?

Princess Bubblegum:" Oh your father is bothering me and he is messing with my kingdom, so can you help to know where is he?"

Ice Prince:" Sure anything for you Princess" * he said smirking* Princess blushes again

Jake:" Eh Em are you gonnin' to introduce us or what?"

Princess Bubblegum:" Sorry Ice Prince um these are my heros and friends Finn & Jake" * She said blushing harder*

Ice Prince:" Nice to meet you Finn & Jake"

Finn rolled his eyes and put a fake smile on

Finn:" Cool can we go now?

Princess Bubblegum:" FINN! Ice Prince is going to help us find his father, so can you at least be nice?

Finn:" PB can I talk to you? ALONE!

Princess Bubblegum:" Fine

PB and Finn walk over to a corner

Finn:" P-PB remember what I said before about you and me?

Princess Bubblegum:" Yeah so?

Finn:" So? SO! PB I- I really really like you and you don't even like me back

Princess Bubblegum:" Finn I like you as a friend,a brother and a neighbor,but nothing more I like Ice Prince I mean his hair is amazing, his smile is awesome, his voice is cute, He's cute, he's funny and fun and is around and older my age Finn

Finn:" S-so you don't like me princess?

Princess Bubblegum:" I'm sorry Finn but I just don't know why I like him, I mean at first he was always rude,mean and heartless, but he's change he is so sweet and I like how his hair is swept across the side, and how he is lanky and muscluer Glob I LOVE him! He enjoys my science unlike you Finn. I'm so sorry."

Finn:" It's okay PB I-I understand"

Meanwhile back with Jake and the Ice Prince

Jake:" Soooooooo you-you know PB?"

Ice Prince:" Yep since she was dragged by my dad to help me"

Jake:" What do you like about her?"

Ice Prince:"EVERYTHING! I like her smile and the way she laughs, I like it when me and her bump into each other ,I like how her hair smell so good, I 'm just not sure what she thinks of me I mean When I first met her I kinda acted like a jerk ,but when I got used to her I really started to like not like her LOVE her"

Jake:" I see so you want to know if she likes you back?"

Ice Prince:"No I think shes into Finn"

Jake:" Not really Finns into her"

Ice Prince:"Oh! (yes)

Ice Prince:"I believe it is rude to be in other people's business" (yea right)

Jake:" Well your right but you and PB make a good couple don't you think?  
Ice Prince:" Heh Heh well will you look at the time I better get back to my work, if The Princess needs me tell her I am at my castle in my room

Jake:" Oh okay but you do like her right?

(Ice Prince ran off)

Jake:" Yep he likes her

(PB and Finn came back to Jake)

Princess Bubblegum:" Um may I ask where is Ice Prince I do need him to help us at once

Jake:" No problem PB he is in the castle in his room

Princess Bubblegum:" Oh Glob why would he leave at a time like this?! *Throwing her arms in the air*

Jake:" Don't worry about it PB we will wait here until you clear things up with IP

Princess Bubblegum:" Really Jake IP?

Jake:" What its a cool nickname

Princess Bubblegum:" Well I better get going if I want my kingdom to be saved

*PB runs off to Ice Prince's castle*

(At Ice Prince's door)

Princess Bubblegum:" I wonder if he is in here" *opens door walks in room*

(PB freezes and her cheeks turn red when she sees Ice Prince shirtless)

Ice Prince:" PRINCESS! I-I didn't think you will come at this time! *He smirks remembering the old times He would walk on PB like that*

Princess Bubblegum:" I am truly sorry Ice Prince but may I ask did you forget that you are going to help me with your father? * Blushing like crazy remembering the old times when Ice Prince was close to her and grinning when he found out she never seen a guy shirtless before*

(Putting a nice clean shirt on)

Ice Prince:" I was going to wash up and then help you with my father

( Smiles and blushes a light red)

Princess Bubblegum:" I am sorry to tell you this but we don't have much time left

Ice Prince:" Oh my I am so silly these days we need to hurry lets go * Rushing to put shoes on*

Both Ice Prince and PB ran out of the castle to where Jake and Finn were waiting for them

Jake:" It took you time

Ice Prince:" Sorry but have no time to waste

Jake:" well then hop on and lets go

(Finn hops on jake and PB and Ice Prince hop on Lady)

As they got to PB's Kingdom, Ice King was destroying everything and spraying the candy people

Ice Prince:" Drop me

Princess Bubblegum:" Are you out of your mind?!

Ice Prince:" PB just trust me I am dealing with my pain in the neck Father who truly loves me and you

*PB blushes*

Princess Bubblegum:" F-For the first time you called me PB instead of Princess

Ice Prince:" Well maybe I wanted to change for a while *He smirks*

Princess Bubblegum:" Okay then just this once kiss me

Ice Prince:" WHAT! Princess there is no time for that!

*He blushes*

Princess Bubblegum:" Just kiss me

Ice Prince leans in and kisses PB, Jake and Finn's mouths drop to the ground. They kissed for a long time then they pull away for air

Ice Prince smiles

Ice Prince:" Happy?

Princess Bubblegum:" very

And with that PB drops Ice Prince down and he lands where his father was blowing snow

Ice Prince:" FATHER WHY ARE YOU DESTROYING PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM'S KINGDOM

Ice King: Because son she will not marry me

Ice Prince:" Father the reason she will not marry you is one your to old and two I believe she is in love with me and three I LOVE HER! * blushes while he yells that out*

Ice King: I can't believe this my son is interested in a girl?! I am shocked

Ice Prince:" So father will you stop this at once and leave the princess's castle in peace?

Ice King: I believe I have no choice but to leave

The whole candy kingdom cheered as Ice King left the candy people alone

Ice Prince ran back to PB,Jake, Finn and lady

Ice Prince:" I believe my father will leave you in peace princess

Finn:" That's it you took us out here for nothing I can't belive your going to trust this guy FOR PETE SAKE THIS GUY RIGHT HERE IS ICE KING'S SON HE'S A SNOW FREAK!

Princess Bubblegum:" for your information Finn he is stronger than you and it took me time to get him in this nice,kind,loving,loyal,caring, charming and sweet state

Finn:" Oh yay hes a charm I bet he can't even fight!

Ice Prince:" You got some nerve to be talking like that

( Ice Prince total changing back to the way he was when PB first met him)

Finn:" well if you want to fight to win PB's heart then let's do it

Princess Bubblegum:" really you do not have to do this

Ice Prince:" FINE! me and you no one else

Finn:" Bring it on bastard I'm about to kick your ass

Princess Bubblegum :" FINN the language

Finn:" I don't give a fuck

Ice Prince :" do you want to go or not

Jake:" Wait first let's get out of the candy kingdom some place better

Finn:" FINE then are you okay with that IP

Ice Prince:" Fine with me as long as I take you down then I don't care and don't you dare call me IP

Finn:"whatever

Jake:" Alright then let's go

(A/N sorry I can't seem to put up chapter two so I wrote all my chapters like this saying chapter blah blah blah oh p.s. in this chapter there's some curse words and in the next few chapter you might see a sign saying inappropriate parts between PB and IP K? so enjoy :D)

Chapter TWO let the battle begin!

PB POV

Finn,Jake,Lady, Ice Prince and I all got to a very high hill out of my candy kingdom.

" This should be a good place to fight right Finn?" Jake asked

" I don't care as long as I get to beat the living shit out of this guy" Finn said pointing his finger to Ice Prince

" Yay I'm about to be beaten by a baby girl whoops (looks up and down finn) I mean boy" Ice Prince says sarcastically

" You'll regret those words" Finn scolds

" Oh I'm scared Finn's gonna hurt me daddy what should I do?" Ice Prince asked sarcastically

" Shut the fuck up!" Finn yells as he swings at Ice Prince who dodges Finns attacks

Finn grabs his sword and slashes at Ice Prince who again moves out of the way and dodges Finn's attacks

Getting frustrated Finn swings at Ice Prince once more and just like that Ice Prince whips out his sword and blocks Finn's sword from touching him

_Ice Prince good luck! If you truly love me than beat Finn to a pulp! I know that was a stupid wish but I love Ice Prince and I care about Finn, I'm just so confused I don't know what to do or say ah forget it KICK HIS ASS._ I thought

Finn slashes his sword at Ice Prince and this time Ice Prince cuts Finn on the face.

" That's for getting me in the gut, That's right I never forgot that day you can act like you don't remember but I still do" Ice Prince says coldly

" Wow your really soft" Finn smirks

Ice Prince smirks back " Oh really?" he asks as he slashes at Finn right leg

I stood there in shock as I saw finn's leg had a long cut going from his thighs to his knee Finn yells in pain

" you really don't understand how this sword works, when I cut you your leg will start to burn then freeze next it goes numb, and finally you get a frost bit and you will not be able to move you leg again" Ice prince smirks while explaining what happens to Finn's leg.

" Your a jackass you know that right?" Finn curses

" And your nothing more than a piece of shit" Ice Prince smirks back

I stared at Ice Prince Glob he was cute, hot and sexy he was nothing like his dad (thank glob). Ice Prince caught me staring at him and he smiles at me

I blushed a light red

" Well things are gettin' juicy here heh heh" Jake said while rubbing his hands

"yeah you got that right" I smiled

" NO! I will not let you beat me" Finn yells

" fine then I will finish you" Ice Prince scold and just like that he slashes his sword and Finn ended on the ground with a pained look on his face and then he passed out. Ice Prince won I couldn't be more proud we both were happy and we were about to leave when Finn gets up and runs at us. I don't know why I jumped in the way but i ended up with a long cut on my left arm. I screamed in pain

" PB I' I didn't mean to hurt you" Finn says

"dammit Finn *sighs* from now on you are not able to come to my kingdom again" I cried

"PB I'm sorry" Finn says/cries

I grabbed my left arm in pain as tears came out of my eyes

" No Finn I'm sorry but you are now an enemy to me and my kingdom you will be shunned" I said

Ice Prince scooped me up and carried me to lady and we all left Finn and Jake alone in the dust.

Chapter Three the games begin (SEXYNESS)

(A/N remember when i said i didn't rip this off from to break the ice i meant it the only things i bortowed was IP and the gut thing and the mentioningwhole finding the heart thing. oh i would like to say that DesertRose4427 helped me with fixing this next chapter (i'm not very good at writing lemons or semi-lemons) .p.s first time with Ice Princes POV:D enjoy)

Ice Prince POV

Lady flew us to PB castle and I carried her to her room, I kicked the door open

"Careful I love that door" She yells I sign " Fine I'll be careful" I said

I put her down on the bed as I looked for the first aid kit. I found it in her bathroom. I walked up to PB " Give me your arm" I said

"Um h-here" She studdered while stretching her left arm out

I cleaned the cut and wrapped it.

"there are you alright now?" I asked

"Yes I am" she blushes

I put the kit back in the bathroom and flopped on PB's bed

' I'm so bored" I said

" Well what do you want to do?" She asks while poking her injured arm

A grin rolled on my face " I got an idea lets play the kissing game" I grinned

" What are you out of your mind?!" She screams

" No not at all so here's how you play first- "

"But I did not agree to the game" She says

" Do you want to play or not?" I asked very annoyed

"Fine" She says with a huff

" Okay like I was saying first off the point of this game is you can't be tempted to kiss back . Lets say I gave you a french kiss and can't show that you liked it no matter how many times I do it you can't give in." I explained

" Get it?" I asked

" Oh I get it I can not give in" She says

" Alright well let the kissing game begin" I smiled

I wrapped my arms around her hips as I learned in to kiss her. I tilted my head to the left as she tilts her head to my right. Her lips were so soft and pink. As we kiss I slipped my tongue into her mouth. But what was waiting for me was not a nice greeting. I was fighting with her tongue as her hands slowly ran through my hair. I pushed her down as I was on top of her. We both gave up and pulled away for air.

" I got to admit your really good at this game" I said

" your pretty good your self" she smirks

" well your going to give in" I grinned

" Oh really than bring it on" she says

I smirked as I brushed my lips softly against hers. Than I pressed my lips on hers as my tongue was working its magic I was rubbing her sides then my hands shifted to her legs. I grinned when I heard a soft moan come out her lips. But than her hand ran down my abs and just like that I groaned. _What this can't be happening she's gonna win well I got to admit she's good. Well looks like things just got interesting_

" Say do want to be a little naughty Princess?" I asked with a smirk, grinning when her cheeks turned red

" What are you planning?" She asked

" I mean this" I said as I ran my hands up and inside her dress. Her cheeks turned a dark cherry red. words tried to form in her mouth words like no and yes

I grinned I knew I got her there

" So what will it be princess?" I asked

" F-fine g-go ahead" She says shly

" Okay then" I said as I unzipped her dress and pulled it down to only find her with a lacy black bra and underwear. I smirked as I bent down and left butterfly kisses sown her neck. She shivers i smirked.

" Don't tell me your cold" I said

" not really" She answers

I pressed my lips on hers as we kissed I let my hand run to her underwear and my fingers snapped the gasped .

"aw hell no" She said and out of nowhere she flips me over. she pulls my shirt off leaving with only my jeans ( I know not very prince like but I don't care) she runs her hands down my chest, then my abs tracing every crater and finaly she gets a grip on my belt and unbuckels it. she went in my pants and rubs my dick through my boxers .I groan loudly. I can't belive it this is going to be very fun.


	2. Chapter 2

PB&IP

chapter 4 Damn you peppermint butler!

PB POV

I was still on IP. "I hope you know that you're sitting on my dick" He asked. I smirked a bit I could feel my clit on his hard dick. I started to grind on him. He started to groan. "Damn PB that feels so damn good" He started to groan more. I started to grind alittle harder. Ice prince flipped me over and licked my bottom lip then he bent down and sent butterflies on my neck. I shivered, then he unclasped my bra. I was a little shy when he bent down to lick my right breast. "Mmm that feels good" I said. "Oh really then how does this feel?" He asked as he sucked my left breast. " Oh my glob this feels so fucking amazing!" I cried. _I wonder how his dick feels?_ I wondered I felt my black laced panties go wet. His hand lowered to my panties and rubbed my wet spot. " Oh wow you really are naughty, your wet already" He smirked. "Say what size are you in bra?" He asked still licking my left breast. "Why do you want to know?" I asked

" Do you think my breast are small" I cried. "No not at all i'm just curious" he said coyly. " if i tell you have to tell me how big your dick is" I said "fine i'm about 8 1/2 to 9 inches long and 2 inches wide" He answered _damn how the hell is his monster gonna fit in my small pussy. _"32b" I whispered. "what was that i couldn't hear you" He said "i said my breast size is 32b now are you happy." I said louder "very" He smirked he sucked on my right breast while tormenting the other one. I stroked his dick through his pants " OFF NOW!" I demanded without hesitation he ripped his pants off "that too" "yes ma'am" just when he was about to release the beast peppermint butler walked in " hello princess i have urge-" "get the hell out of here i'm busy here" i shrieked grabbing the sheets to cover my beasts. "yea we were in the middle of a game which i totally won" Ice Prince smirked " But princess Finn is going on a RAMPAGE!" Peppermint butler screamed. " What are you sure?" I asked " Yes look outside for your self" He said. I ran over still covering my boobs. " Oh my glob the candy people" I yelled " Damn Finn really knows how to kill your kingdom" Ice Prince said in shock. I bit my bottom lip, " Peppermint butler go help some people I'll deal with Finn" I ordered " Yes Princess" Peppermint butler said. He ran out. I turned around to look at him in the eye. "YOUR SUCH A LIAR!" I yelled " What not really you know I won" He laughed

MEANWHILE WITH FINN & JAKE

" I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT FUCKING BASTARD" Finn yelled "Finn calm down" Jake begged " Dude this isn't like you" Jake said " SHUT THE FUCK UP JAKE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FELL." finn yelled while slicing a building with his sword " Bullshit Finn YOU don't even know how you feel. " Jake said " of course i know how i feel." oh really what about flame princess just the other day you were sayin' that you were in love. and now you just got mad out of nowhere you got mad and threw a bitch fit." jake explained "shut up. It's complicated. " FINN WY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"PB asked\yelled runing in with a sexy silk robe. _Damn she looks hot just damn!_ Finn thought Then Ice Prince came with a Black T-Shirt an dark blue jeans. Peebes whispered something to him and He smirked then grinned but it went away when Finn growled at him. "What now?" Ice Prince sneered. " Why are you with PB I mean I love her and your full of bullshit also your a jackass." Finn yelled. " Finn I told you once and twice I care for you like a brother" PB begged. " Sorry PB I like Flame Princess I love her" Finn grinned. " REALLY WHY YOU... never mind so please stop" PB said " Okay" Finn said " Bye PB" Finn waved him and Jake left PB & IP alone.

CHAPTER 5 Sex time or alittle bit of it

IP POV

Damn that Peppermint butler if it wasn't for Finn,Jake or him then I would of **FUCKED** PB so hard. Damn she looks hot in that silk robe. I could see her small round ass. I want to lick her pussy so bad. she's so sexy. I stared at her ass. As we walked back to her room I grabbed her ass and started groping it. She jumped. " What's wrong?" I smirked. " Ice Prince you just grabbed my ass!" she yelled. " Me grab your ass?" I asked in sarcastic tone. "Yes you did" She yells. " I have know idea what your talking about" I smirked and grinned. " Oh so you want to pay that game huh?" she asked she grabbed my shirt and pushed me on her bed. then she went to her top drawer and pulled out a whip **a** **black liquorish whip**. Then she turns to me " Take off your shirt and pants" She order. " And if I don't what will you do to me?" I asked A smirk rolled up her lips. and she whipped me and damn that hurts. " What the fuck? Why you do that?" I asked "Now strip pretty boy" she demanded. well i could get used to this side of pb... minus the whip that shit actually hurt. " First get that robe off" I barked. " FINE" She rolls her eyes. Her robe drops on the floor. " Wait let me do something first" I said grabbing her hips and pulling her on top of me then flipped her over.I grinned as I smashed my lips on hers. I bent down to her right breast and sucked it she moaned softly. I wanted to make her moan more and louder. I nip her breast . Then I moved up to her neck, to her collarbone and gave her a hicky. I heard her mutter something then I guessed she wet herself some more. While I sucked her right breast then I bite her nips it and then they harden, I smirked then I ran one hand to grope her ass and the other to stroke her pussy. "_Just like I thought she's wetter I got an idea" _I thought with a smirk. She moan more. I pulled her panties right off her, then I pulled off my shirt and pants so that's fair for her and me (mostly me because she's naked) I grabbed her ass again the I sucked her left breast while my other hand stroked her pussy more then I think it's time for my idea. I pulled away from her wet breast that I went out like a dog on. I pressed my lips on hers. Then I slipped my tongue in her mouth. She moan but I wanted more I wanted to touch,lick an suck her clit, but I wanted to take things slow no matter how much I wanted to lick,suck and touch her clit. _"Eh who am I kidding I WANNA FUCK HER NOW! OR FINGER HER NOW?" _I couldn't wait I stroked her pussy then I slipped one finger in her. She moaned loudly and she cried out " OH MY GLOB FASTER , HARDERRRRRRRR,DEPPERRRRRRRRRR!" she demanded. I grinned I wanted to tease her and that's what I wanted to see what she was going to see her juices on my mouth. I stopped "Why did you stop keep it going" She begged. I put two fingers in her. " Oh FUCK ME" She yells " I will if you come to me" I grinned " And if I don't?" She asked I smirked " Then you will NEVER feel my dick in you" I whispered in her ear. " oh really?" she asked as she stroked my dick then she pulled my boxers. she flipped me over and licked my dick. " Damn that's good" I moaned."So what was that about not putting your dick in me?" She asked " Damn girl suck my dick please" I begged She did what I asked then she licked the tip of my member. " Maybe I should do the same thing to you" I grinned She sucked my balls. "Awwwwwww" I groaned then she put my dick in her mouth. my dick was throbbing for her. I guide her head by grabbing her hair. she did a deep throat for 20 I cummed in her mouth, " That was yummy" She smiled. "Now it's my turn to make you cum I bet it taste like sweet bubblegum" I smirked when she blushed. " Now lay down and just cum in my mouth. She did what I told her, then I licked from her butt to top of her pussy over and over again, 'Mmm that is so damn good" She moaned then I licked the tip of her pussy she moaned some more. " Now for the encore" I smirked when her cheeks turned red.I took my dick and only put the tip of my dick in her pussy. She moaned out loud louder then the other moans. I shoved my dick alittle bit more in her pussy and started pumping her hard fast and deep. "Oooooohhhhhhh mmmmyyy gggggglllllllloooooobbbbb this is so fucking awesome" She said. I quickly pulled my dick out of her pussy and shoved my to fingers in side. I was looking for her G-spot. I took my fingers out and replaced my fingers with my tongue. " GLOB GLOB this feels good" She started to groan, I was looking for her G-spot I fond it when I hit it she cried out loud in pleasure. She grabbed my hair and pulled hard on it. I pulled out my tongue an shoved my finger in hard while my thumb rubbed her clit , I went faster,harder and deeper. " Oh my glob fuck me now please Ice Prince don't stop I'm gonna squirt and cum" She yells I went harder and deep plus fast. And I pulled my finger out and then I opened my mouth. "I'm ready go" I said She nodded her head and like that she shot her cum straight in my mouth some slipped down to her closely to her butt. " There some slipping down " Let me get that" I said as I licked the slipping cum off her pussy. "Mmmm" she groans. "Please lick some more of my cum" She begged "But there's no more to lick" I said "Fine then I'll make more" She said while masturbating. "Alright that's it now your gonna get it" I growled while lungeing at her. "oh no" she shrieked much to my delight.

Chapter 6 the real thing

just kidding suckers you just have to wait

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAha ha ha ...ha...*clears throat*

well yea please read and review

see ya next time


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N hey guys DesertRose won't be typing with me anymore but i will still take her awesome suggestions. if you guys have have an idea just let me know. Crazy1234 OUT BIATCH oh btw i know how to write a lemon now cuz i got me a dirty mind well enjoy XD :P)

Chapter 6 the real thing

PB POV

Ice Prince lungeded at me " Ah what are you doing" I asked as he remove my finger. " You want to cum don't you?" He asked I blushed " Well um uh yes" I gave in and He knows it. " Well I think your ready to be fucked" He grinned wiggling his dick "In other words you can't wait?" I asked " Yeah so?" He said " Fine i'm ready" I said " Let me do something first okay?" He said as he pulls his hand to the door-nob and as Ice King would do he froze it. " Wait what was that for?" I asked " So if Peppermint butler thinks he could come in and watch me fuck you he'll get stuck to the door-nob." He smiles evily. He dives to my pussy and looks up at as a sign to lick it. His dark blue eyes were filled with want ,hunger, lust and need mostly lust. I nod my head. He does one lick and continues his sucking on my clit. and I continue to moan. finally he looks up at me now his eyes were filled with both more want and need than hunger and lust. " You ready" he asks as he sits up. I was scared but the look in his eyes showed he wasn't at all, as if hes been wanting all the time. It was true i loved him i need him i wanted him to fuck me I want to have kids two in fact i was ready right? " Yes I'm ready wait were's the condom?" I asked " Oh **_that_** I forgot it" He whispered I knew he was lying but i went along with it. I smiled happily " Okay if you say so" I said he winked at me and believe me my heart skipped a beat. Then he took a deep breath and slipped his full dick in me and started to pump slow in and and out , in and out that was the way he was going. Since i was used to it i didn't cry in pain. " Mmmm oh damn that feels good" I moaned. when i said that he began pumping alittle faster. " oh fuck s-s-so tight." he started pounding into me and to add more pleasure he began pressing my clit bringing me closer to my edge. "oh i'm-i'm i'm gonna-" "me too let's cum together." almost instantly i came he shortly followed i felt his warm seed enter mynice and fertle womb. "princess your neede- OH SHIT MY HAND IZ FUCKING FROZED TO TE DAMN DOOR KNOB!" peppermint butler yelled I couldn't help but laugh my ass off. "See what i meant" He smirked I nodded my head. I closed my eyes tired of everything that happened. I heard Ice Prince yawn and he ploped on me. " Um Ice prince?" I asked " Mmhn?" was his only answer before he moved his head alittle to the vally of my breast. and he kissed my righ breast then he licked then he sucked on it. " Oh" I moaned softly then gives a half smile and pulls his body up so his head rest on my shoulder. next he moves his face closer to my face and kisses me. I smiled in the kiss when i felt his thumb rub softly agaisnt my clit. I moaned and his thumbed rubed harder. "Uh oh ahhhh mmmmmmmmnm" I moaned louder. He rubed even harder with his thumb and index finger. "Fudge please f-f-fuck... i mean rub harder" I whispered. He did what i asked then stop his was out of breah and so was I. " Good night I love..." He was out cold sleeping. His head was on the vally of my breast. I wrapped my hands around his back. " I love you to" I fell asleep.

A/N Hope you enjoyed the story bye

chapter 7


	4. Chapter 4

I'M PREGNANT?!

PB Pov

I woke up with my stomach hurting. _" Is it possible that I'm pregnant?!" _I thought. I looked at Ice Prince who was out cold sleeping. I smiled and got out of bed. " Ow" I said my lower region was in pain. " Jeez am I pregnant?" I asked again. I grabbed my robe and called for peppermint butler. " Peppermint Butler can you do me a favor" I called the small man. " Yes Princess" He said. " I need you to please get me a pregnancy test please" I begged. " Yes Princess" Peppermint butler left. I tried to run but the pain got worst. I crawled to back to bed and put the covers over me. I snuggled closer to Ice Prince and went to sleep. * Knock knock knock* I woke up in a grumpy mood because of that noise. " Princess I got your test" Peppermint yelled. " mvn" Ice prince moved from his spot. " Thank you " I said can you please bring it in for me" I said and the door opened. Peppermint butler came in and helped me to the bathroom and gave me the test. " Thank you Peppermint butler" I smiled happyily. He closed the door, I used the test


End file.
